Wie die Teletubbies austarben
by Farben.Finsterns
Summary: 'Etwas' gemein, aber ich musste mich abregen ...


Wie die Teletubbis ausstarben.  
  
Alles war normal im Teletubbieland. War alles normal? NEIN! Was niemand wusste, weder die Hasen, noch die Baby-Sonne noch die Teletubbies selbst. Heute wird ihr Ende sein. Ihr aller Ende. Es begann damit eine ohnehin Geistesgestörte, ich meine damit meine Wenigkeit, durch unsre TV-Landschaft zappte und somit auf einen schönen Kanal landete, wo gerade die Teletubbies liefen. Dies verursachte bei ihr jedes Mal einen kleinen Kurzschluss.  
  
Währendessen im Teletubbieland ... Po: "Ah-oh" Tinky Winky: "Ah-Oh" Lala: "Ah-Oh" Dispy: "Ah-Oh, Nomma, Nomma!" Po: "Ah-oh" Tinky Winky: "Ah-Oh" Lala: "Ah-Oh" Dispy: "Ah-Oh, Nomma, Nomma!"  
  
Doch plötzlich ..  
  
Ich: "Uaarrrrggghhh!! Ich werdet alle sterben!" Po: "Oh-Oh! Po schnell weglaufen!" °verpisst sich° Ich: "Lala, kommst du mal bitte!" Lala: "Lala kommt zum Psycho, toll!!!" Ich °mit maschinengewehr° "Weißt du was man damit macht?" Lala: "Neeeeiiiiiiinnn!" Ich: "Das hier!" °schießt alles im Umkreis von 10m nieder° Lala: °röchel°°würg°°blutspuck° "Nicht schön!" °ist tot° Ich bekomme plötzlich eine riesige Mordlust und schieße nun auch alle Hasen nieder. Ich: "Hehe!" °dreckig lach° °entdecke plötzlich das Nono° Ich: "Nono, bleib stehen!" Nono °panisch°: "Tröööööööööööööötttttt!" Ich: "Bleib stehen!" Ich stürtze mich auf das Ding und stecke im eine Stange Dynamit in den Rüssel, zünde diese an ... Nono: "Tröt?" Explodiert und flieg in 1000 Fetzen. Ich: ,,Muhahhaaha!" Po sieht das ganze und kommt jubelnd aus dem Haus heraus. Po. "Schön!" Ich: "Hallo, Po ..." °versteckt das Messer hinterm Rücken° Po: ,,Ah-Oh!" Ich: °mit wahnsinnigen Blick° ,,Sag schon mal Tubbie-Winke-Winke!" Po: ,,Winke-Winke!" Schließlich haue ich Po das Messer in den Rücken, doch ... Schauspieler °klettert aus Po-Kostüm heraus°: ,,Also, dann will ich wenigstens eine Gehaltserhöhung, ich lass so was nicht mit mir machen ..." °geht fluchend weg° Ich: "Was war denn das? Auch egal ..." Gehe ins Haus und entdecke Tinky Winky dort drin ... Tinky Winky: ,,Hallo ..." Ich: ,,Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbtttttttt!" Tinky Winky: ,,Nomma, nomma!" Ich: ,,Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbtttttttt!" Tinky Winky: ,, Jaaaa!" Ich packe mir Tinky Winky und drücke ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht, damit er erstickt. Tinky Winky: °röchel° °abkratz° °verreck° °krepier° Ich: °mit Notizzettel° "Wer fehlt noch, jaaa, °satanstimme° Dipsy!" Plötzlich spring Dipsy hinter einer Säule hervor ... Dipsy: ,,,Whhuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!" Setzt eine megacoole Sonnenbrille auf, die super zum Ledermantel und zum Maschinengewehr passt. Dipsy: ,,Neo, wir haben eine Mission!" Ich: ,,Hey, ich bin nicht Neo und wir sind hier in meiner Geschichte nicht in Matrix." Dipsy: ,, Was ist schon 'Meins'? Unsre reale Welt ist nur ein Computerprogramm, das ..." Ich: ,,Halt's Maul! Ich hab den Film dreimal gesehen, ich weiß es!" Dipsy verwandelt sich plötzlich in so einen Agententypen und ballert drauf los ... Dipsy: °baller° Ich: °handgranate werf° °dipsy nicht treff° °mit kopf gegen wand hau° Plötzlich trifft Dipsy mein MG, das sofort in die Ecke fliegt ... Dipsy: ,,Asta la vista, Baby!" Doch bevor Dipsy schießen will, kommt mir nur noch eine waghalsige Idee, die mir aber wahrscheinlich das Leben retten wird, falls sie funktioniert ... Ich: ,,Du hast noch lange nicht gewonnen!" °weiche den kugeln blitzschnell aus° Dipsy: ,,Ich dachte, wir wären nicht in Matrix ...!" Ich springe direkt vor Dipsy hoch und halte ihr mein Lateinbuch entgegen ... Ich: ,,Krepiere, du Schlampe, verrecke ...!!!" Dipsy: ,,Neiinn! Aahhhhhhhhhgggg!!!" °stirbt° Ich: "So, alle tot, was mache ich jetzt? Jetzt kann ich endlich weiter Mutantenstadl gucken, mit der Gewissheit, dass nicht irgendwo Teletubbies laufen ...hehehe ...muhahaha...!"  
  
ENDE  
  
Bitte reviewen!!!  
  
(Anmerkung: Ich gucke gar nicht Musikantenstadl, ich finde das Wort Mutantenstadl nur so witzig ... () 


End file.
